Shy Type
by OrianPrime92
Summary: Zakku is the former heir to a famous technology company. In an arranged marriage, he follows her to meet Kyouya at the Host Club. All of sudden, they are roped into the club, with him as the Shy Type! Did I mention just how skittish he is? HixOCxKy KaoxOC


This is just... A little... beginning blurb... of stress-relief when I'm not working on anything(including _**Rescue Me**_ and _**TRAS**_ and my letter series).

Yes, there is slash. But come on, this is Ouran. What episode is there where there is NOT any implied slash? … No, really, I dont think I got to the end of show, tell me. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ouran High School Host Club. Or Chocobos.

Claimer: I own... Makiguchi Corp, mainly because I'm sure it doesn't exist and I made it up. I own Zakku Makiguchi, kinda-sorta giving claim of Charlotte "Charlie"/"Char" Sharz to Alice O'delle, since she's the girl I based Charlie off of. I also own Sharz Designs, because, again, I'm sure it doesn't exist and I made it up. I made up the game titles. Sad thing is, I kind of want to play these games now.

… Google what a Chocobo is. If you're a Final Fantasy fan, you shall understand why I got Chocobos in this somehow. o3o

Anou means uhm, roughly.

Hai means yes

Hime means Princess

Tono means King/Boss(I think. It's one of the two!)

Gomennesai means I'm sorry, or some such like that.

Yoi means Sweet, I think.

Sensei means teacher.

Arigatou means thank you or something similar.

Kawaii means cute, or something similar.

Chapter 1

The two walked through the school. The taller of the two had faded purple dyed hair, his brown roots showing about an inch. His eyes were an enthralling, yet mysterious, shade of crimson red. He was about 5'9. His companion, a young woman in a male's uniform, had short black hair and deep blue eyes. She was about 5'7. The two were vastly different from each other.

"You sure about this Char-hime?" The taller of the two asked.

"Of course, Zakku-chan." The young woman nodded, smiling. She walked with him, their arms linked together. Many girls stared at them, hearts in the eyes as they watched the two. Obviously, because of her flat chest and the male uniform, many believed that Char was a boy. That sat well with the two, considering they were already in an arranged marriage, and Zakku was gay anyways.

"Here it is, _Hime_." Zakku said, "The Third Music Room." His companion smiled, they unlinked arms, and they opened the doors together.

"Wel~... come...?" A blond boy stared, blinking in confusion. The two just passed the blond and they walked calmly up to the dark haired boy with glasses.

"Ah, Sharz-sama, right on time. And this is?" The boy asked, looking at the purple-haired boy.

"Kyouya-sama, this is Zakku-chan." Char said. Zakku nodded up at him. He was standing a bit behind his friend, ever her body guard, and shy little puppy.

"Well, since the club hasn't officially started yet..." One boy said.

"Kaa-san! Who is this!" He and his twin asked in unison.

"Yes, Kaa-san, who are these people!" The blond from before demanded.

"This is Charlie Sharz, the heir of a famous designing company." The boy Charlie identified as Kyouya informed them. "And this is Zakku Makiguchi, the game-designer, engineer and former heir of Makiguchi Corporations. However, why he is no longer the heir is a mystery to even me." Zakku hid his small smile.

"Ahhh! CHARLIE!" The twins exclaimed.

"My love, you've returned to me!" Kaoru cried, hugging her.

"Kaoru-kun, let me go! I haven't _returned_ to you!" She laughed. "I'm marrying Zakku!" It got eerily quiet and Kaoru dropped her. He glared at Zakku.

"_You_ took her from me!" He shouted. Zakku looked alarmed.

"I-I-I...!"

"Kaoru! DOWN!" Charlie demanded. Oddly enough, he listened to her, simply sulking.

"Hai, Koi-chan..." He mumbled.

"Now. First off, yes I am a girl." Charlie said, "Second, I was going to be marrying Kaoru, yes, but my parents broke the engagement when they realized that Makiguchi Corp could do more for the Sharz Designing Company. Third, _it is just a formality_." A tall boy, taller than the twins, walked up to Zakku and stared at him.

"Gay." He said. Zakku deadpanned.

"Well, that certainly explains why he was dropped as heir and is in an arranged marriage." Kyouya hummed. Zakku's left eye twitched.

"Ah..." He started to speak, but instead just closed his mouth, looking at the ground. The blond from earlier lifted his head up.

"A young man should never look down at his feet! He should be confident!"

"Zakku doesn't have any." Charlie sighed.

"Then we shall fix it! We will give this deprived, lost soul new confidence! Zakku Makiguchi, you are hereby a part of the Ouran Host Club!" The blond exclaimed. Zakku's red eyes widened, backing up some, shaking his head furiously from side to side.

"Tono, have you lost it?" Kaoru's twin, Hikaru was it?, asked.

"Of course not!"

"If he's joining, I'm joining!" Charlie said.

"Ah, but-!"

"Why not?" A girl in a male's uniform as well asked.

"Haruhi!"

"I need a girl to talk to!" The girl, Haruhi, complained, "Especially one that looks relatively sane like Sharz-senpai!" The blond cried out and hugged Haruhi.

"Of course, my beautiful daugh- ow!" Zakku had walked over and shoved him off of her.

"Wow, so bold Zakku!" Charlie cheered. Zakku blushed and looked back at his feet.

"G-gomennesai..." He said, slinking back to his fiance's side.

"You okay Tamaki-chan?" A shota-looking boy asked. The blond, Tamaki, nodded.

"Hai... Hunni-senpai..." Tamaki stood up and looked at Zakku. "Why did you pry me from my daughter?" He demanded.

"Sh-she..." Zakku stammered, "She... looked... u-unhappy...?"

"She's always unhappy with Tamaki's hugs." Kaoru glared at him.

"Yeah, so just relax, Zak-kun." Hikaru said, slinging an arm around Zakku's shoulders. Zakku blushed and didn't look up from his shoes. Hikaru lifted his chin up to look at him in the eyes. "Hmm... You really should look up more often... You are far too... Ah! Tono!" Hikaru looked at Tamaki. "He can be the Shy Type!" Zakku let out a distressed gasp, looking at Charlie for help. Charlie smiled.

"I like it! It fits so well!" The girl nodded.

"It does, doesn't it?" Haruhi nodded.

"I don't think-!" Kaoru was cut off by Tamaki.

"Perfect! Mori! Get another table!" The boy who had bluntly recognized that he was gay went to get a chair. That must be Mori.

"And Char-hime can be the Caring Type!" Kaoru said, "She always cares about everyone!"

"... It fits..." Zakku murmured, still not looking up.

"Ah! Perfect! Kaa-san, are you getting this?" Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"Yes... Tou-san." Kyouya nodded. Soon, Zakku was sitting with Hikaru, who managed to get the two in charge to partner them for the night, as the women filtered in.

"Ayaa! Hikaru-sama, who is this?" The ladies asked. Zakku blushed and looked down to his hands that were fists in his lap. Hikaru lifted his chin up to looked at them.

"This, my dear, lovely ladies, is our new Shy Host... Zakku Makiguchi-sama." Hikaru said, "He is incredibly shy. I'm here with him tonight to help him get more confident in himself. Poor Yoi..."

"Awh...! His eyes... A-anou, your eyes are so... so lovely..." A girl said, staring at him in the eyes. He pressed into the back of the couch, eyes wide in nervousness as pink crossed his cheeks again.

"Now, now, ladies! Let's make things easy for Yoi-chan!" Hikaru said, nuzzling Zakku's cheek with his nose. Zakku started panicking.

"AYAA! HIMEEE!" Zakku cried, running to Charlie, away from Hikaru. Hikaru blinked.

"Anou... I didn't think he'd run away...!" Hikaru sweatdropped. The women they had been entertaining, however, found it sweet and adorable. Mori came back over, carrying Zakku over his shoulder. He sat the boy back next to Hikaru.

"Go easy on him." The normally quiet boy told Hikaru.

"Arigatou, Mori-senpai!" The brown haired boy said. He looked at Zakku. "Gomennesai, Zak-kun. I didn't mean to scare you." However, as he said this, Hikaru was in a position he normally held with his twin. It was the Forbidden Love pose. The girls squealed and cried out in excitement. Zakku deadpanned, noticing Hikaru's expression of _they normally go for this, so go with it_. He started crying on cue.

"H-Hikaru-s-s-sensei..." He murmured. Hikaru looked surprised at being called _Sensei_, but then he supposed he was being the other's teacher for the day. "A-anou... Ari... Arigatou..."

"KAWAII~~~" The girls squealed. Hikaru kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you... my yoi..." The girls squealed again, jumping up and down in their seats. Both boys deadpanned again. After that, Zakku slowly started opening up to them.

"I-I am a game-designer and engineer f-for m-my f-father's c-company... M-Makigu-guchi C-Corporations..." Zakku stuttered. While he didn't stutter _often_, Zakku learned quickly from Hikaru's nodding that the stuttering would definitely gain him brownie points with ladies. When in Rome, right?

"Oh that's so cool!"

"What kind of games!"

"A-anou... N-none of th-them w-were pi-picked..." He looked down sadly. "F-Father said th-they are not g-good enough..."

"Anou... Really?" Hikaru asked. Zakku nodded.

"H-Hai..." Soon, the club day was over. Hikaru whirled on Zakku completely.

"Is that true? Did your father really tell you your game designs are worthless?" He asked. Suddenly, all attention of the club, possibly sans Kyouya, were on them. Zakku looked away and nodded.

"Hai. The prototypes were only made because I made them myself." He pulled one out of his backpack, holding it out to him. "I don't need them anymore. I can't play them, I designed them so it isn't fun to play." The game card was dark blue with a bat with fangs on it.

"_Vampire Kiss_, huh?" Charlie perked at hearing Hikaru's questioning of the title.

"It's actually a lot more fun than it sounds!" She said, "It's full of angst, drama, action and in the end-!"

"Don't tell me!" Hikaru said, "I'll play it myself." Zakku looked startled.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"Neh, neh! I want to play one!" Hunni said, beaming brightly at the taller boy.

"Ah! Zakku, give Hunni-senpai _Chocobo Paradise_! He'll love the racing chocobo settings!" Charlie exclaimed. Zakku nodded and pulled out the suggested game card. It was bright blue with a yellow chibi Chocobo on it. Hunni grinned and held the game in excitement.

"What other games have you designed, Zakku-sama?" Haruhi asked.

"He's designed many games of the supernatural kind. There's one with super heroes running around trying to save the day, but keep forgetting their powers..."

"Lame." Kaoru scoffed.

"Can I play?" Tamaki asked. Zakku pulled it out.

"Actually, it's quite fun! The dialogue is hilarious!" Charlie laughed, "Zakku and I have played _all_ of his games! My favorite is _Host Club Madness_!" Charlie grinned.

"Let me guess... It's based off of us." Kyouya said, giving the girl a look.

"I couldn't help it. I told him everything about you guys!"

"I-I never presented it to my father... I-I didn't want to get any law-suits..." He pulled the game out. "I-It's a multiplayer game... E-especially online. Hime and I play online together often..." Upon seeing the game they had inspired, the club stared at the boy. He shifted nervously. He was starting to regret joining Charlie to visit Kyouya Ootori...

Well, damn.

**End**

I reaaaaalllllly want to play _Vampire Kiss_ and _Host Club Madness_ now... Even if they aren't real... XD

Some might seem OOC, but I tried to keep them in character. Please forgive me? o3o


End file.
